


Courage

by Denig37



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ header made for <a href="http://snowangel415.livejournal.com/">snowangel415</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage




End file.
